Fashion Icon
Previous Quest | Next Quest Info The clothes customized by the famous Rayorca designer is very popular in Finsel. Mother ask you to have a talk with her at the Bavlenka ball. Objective Attend the Bavlenka Banquet and beat Lynna. Rewards EXP +5 900 Diamond +100 Jade Echo x1 Notes After completing the quest you will receive a letter from Rebecca entitled "You're Different" that reads: :This place seems to be forgotten by time, but you...seem to be shinning...in a different way. Come talk to me if you're available. Oddly enough, I'm kind of looking forward...to see how your blue eyes would react to the latest unknown fashion. - Rebecca Transcript Story Chat 1 Eliza: Magda, we are expecting a guest. Make sure the maid has go the tea and desserts ready. Magda: No problem. Mom, the maid has brought over the tea. Shall we put it here? Ah! Pleased to meet you, my honorable guests! Eliza: Magda, bow to the madam and gentleman. Magda: Madam. Sir. How do you do? (Made a curtsey) Noble B: Oh-yoh. This is your daughter? What a beautiful young lady! Lady A: She's quite pretty, but... Eliza: ...But? Lady A: Ah... Don't you know these days noble ladies won't present themselves in public without a customized dress made by Rebecca? Magda: ... Lady A: Rebecca is a great designer and fashion guru from Rayorca. Her customized clothing is so very popular in Finsel. Eliza: Could you please introduce us? Lady A: Emm... I heard this great designer has a pretty odd temper... Why don't you send someone to feel her out first? I heard she's invited to the Bavlenka Family's fashion party. Magda: Mom, I don't think we are invited... Eliza: *cough* Excuse me, could you please... Lady A: Usually this shouldn't be a big deal but an invitation to the Bavlenka Family's party is a bit tricky... You know... Eliza: ...A gift will be sent to your house shortly, my lady. Lady A: How kind of you! He-heh... (Took out an invitation) Noble B: It's getting late. Mrs. Eliza, we should take the leave. Eliza: Take care! Magda: Mom? Eliza: ...Magda, take the invitation and attend the Bavlenka Family's ball. Remember! You must have a chat with Miss Rebecca. Magda: Yes, I got it. Story Chat 2 Lynna: Miss Rebecca,I beg your pardon? Rebecca: I said how dull it is! How can you people in Finsel stand those depressing, outworn, lifeless, and monotonous clothes? Lynna: ... Rebecca: A dress passed down from a great grandmother can still be worn to a ball. And other noble ladies are in similar dresses... This land is forgotten by time... Magda: (...I've never heard such a trenchant comment...) Lady A: How dare her! That's Miss Lynna! Noble B: Ah... Did you see Miss Lynna's face? Lady A: Tsk-tsk... We'd better keep some distance! Lynna: You are just a tailor from Rayorca. How dare you act so boldly in Finsel! I... I... Magda: (Someone must distract Miss Lynna quickly...) (One, two, three...) Lynna: Err... Who pushed me! Magda: Miss Lynna? I'm so sorry... I didn't know it was you... Lynna: It''s you again!'' Magda: Er... : Story Root 2 : Lynna: Servants! Kick this hillbilly out! : Lawrence: Yes, my lady. : Magda: Hey! Let go of me! I'll leave myself! : Lawrence: Help yourself, this... Miss Lynna's defeated opponent. : Rebecca: ... : Magda: (How embarrassing right in front of Miss Rebecca...) Listen! I'll be back! : Lawrence: Oh? I'm looking forward to your return. : Magda: Humph! (Stamped her foot) Story Root 1 Lynna: ...!!! Lawrence: Miss Lynna, the duchess is watching you. (Whispering) Lynna: ...The nouveau riche... The broke noble... The hillbilly! Don't you ever present in front of me again! Magda: She dislikes me even more now...) Rebecca: I don't usually say thanks. Please be frank. How can I help? Magda: (Mom said I should find some topics to chat with Miss Rebecca...) You... You said this place is forgotten by time. Hmm... Could you tell me more? Rebecca: He-heh... Young lady, sounds like you don't know much about the world outside Finsel? Magda: Yes, I'm very curious... : Other countries: : Magda: About other states on this continent... : Rebecca: The Stardust Continent is composed of many states. But only five or six of them are worth mentioning. To the north of Finsel lies the The Lionheart Kingdom. It pursues a policy of both kindness and severity and its sovereign is Grand Duke Lionheart. The Republic of Rayorca is in the south, we follow the lead of our President and believe in science. Finsel is the only neutral state on this continent, sitting between the two countries mentioned earlier. Under the Saint's reign, it is free and independent, diversified and inclusive. At the same time, in the Far East we have Mandaria and Hondo. Their cultures are mysterious and ancient, quite different from us. In the future you might meet people from these countries. Once you see their fashion, you will know how Finsel is like a lady in her declining years. If no fresh vitality is infused into the state... Any other questions? : Races: : Magda: About races and forces on this continent... : Rebecca: The Stardust Continent is home to many interesting creatures and races. The Demons are mighty and bellicose, with a big horn on their head. The Sullas are reserved by nature, with a very beautiful pair of wings. Then there are the small and agile half-human half-animal Orens and the powerful and long lived Elves. By the way, the Running Water Isles to the west of the continent is the habitat of Nagas. If you have a chance to meet them, you can ask them how to travel across the sea. : Magda: ...This sounds amazing. : Rebecca: Once you know how extensive the world is and how different races, cultures, and customs can be, you will forgive my earlier rudeness. I got it: Magda: Got it. Thank you. Rebecca: If everyone has a vigorous curiosity about fashion, this land will be so different. Magda: Right. Fashion is not always about repeating the past. Rebecca: Ha-hah... I feel delighted chatting with you. Come to my shop when you have time. It would be my pleasure to make a dress for a beauty as you! MagdaL I'm honored. Story Chat 3 Magda: Mom, I'm back... Eliza: How was it? Did you see the designer? Magda: Yes, and we have a very pleasant chat... She offered to make me a dress. Eliza: ...Wonderful! How lovely! Magda, come here. Let me give you a hug. Magda: Mom... Eliza: You are amazing, my child... Ah... I should start to look for design drawings for you. And a gift. You must show your best manner on the first visit. Servant! Category:Main Story Category:Chapter 1